The present invention relates to a two-way quick connector chucked in a power drill chuck. With either a pulling or pushing motion by an operator""s thumb, an operator is able to quickly remove or insert a power bit with a hexagonal shank into the two-way connector.
Quick release chucks for screwdriver bits are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,073 to Martindell, which shows a quick release chuck having a sleeve for manipulating a ball detent in and out of a groove located in a shank of a screw driver bit. This patent shows a sleeve which may be manipulated in only one direction to lock and unlock the ball detent. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,847 to Mattern, Jr., et al. shows a power tool adapter using a slidable sleeve for manipulating a ball detent in and out of a groove located in a power tool assembly. The sleeve in the Mattern, Jr. reference shows a sleeve which may be manipulated in two directions.
The present invention describes a two-way quick connector which is designed to have a compact shape and can be used with any of the various types of power tools having a groove located in the shank of the power tool. The ball detent sleeve may be manipulated in either direction, either by pulling on the sleeve or by pushing on the sleeve, and can be easily operated with an operator""s thumb. Further, the present invention describes a simple two-way connector which is easy to manufacture.
A two-way quick connector for connecting a power drill having a chuck to a working tool having a working end and a polygonal-shaped shank end with the shank end having a circumferential groove. The connector having a drive shaft with a polygonal-shaped chuck end to be received by the chuck of the power drill and a cylindrically-shaped opposite end having a polygonal-shaped axial bore for receiving the polygonal-shaped shank end of the working tool. The connector further includes a first and second collar frictionally interlocked together which are slidably mounted on the drive shaft for slidable movement in either of two directions to manipulate a ball detent into and out of engagement with the circumferential groove of the working tool.